


Padawans Gone Wild

by jujuDCEU



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clothed Sex, Crushes, Drunken Kissing, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Facials, No Romance, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, One Night Stands, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sneaking Out, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujuDCEU/pseuds/jujuDCEU
Summary: Ahsoka wants to tag along on one of Hina Ka's escapades to see what she gets up to. Hina Ka doesn’t feel like babysitting, but she owes her. What happens outside the Temple stays there.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Order 66 never happened*yet*and the war is still on going and Miss Tano over here never left the order. So let's say this is a year jump from S7 because I don't wanna have to refer back to episodes.

“No, you can’t come with me. You’re too young anyway and you _definitely_ don’t look like you can hang.” Hina Ka explained as she tied her print scarf around her head and put on her shades. “And if people see you, they’re gonna know you’re with me, and I don’t need people knowing I go to clone clubs.”

Ahsoka groaned. She guessed she did stand out too much and that would get her caught quicker. But she never got to do anything risky outside of missions. She wanted just one night of freedom the way Hina Ka did every other day. Anakin let her do what she wanted most of the time, within Temple grounds, but it wasn’t enough. But she wasn’t brave enough to ever just sneak around her master the way Hina Ka did with Obi Wan; she treasured her bond too much. 

“I will literally never bother you again if you let me go with you this one time.” Ahsoka pleaded. 

Hina Ka scoffed. “Sure you won’t.”

“Really! Plus, you owe me a favor from that one time.”

“I don’t owe you shit, Tano. Grabbing me before I walked off a cliff was on you, you decided to do that, I didn’t ask it as a favor, therefore there’s nothing to be repaid.”

“Hiiinaaaa, it’s so boring here at night! You know how it is, that’s why you go out so much. You’re really going to leave me here to meditate myself to death?”

“Yeah,” Hina Ka answered. “Look, it’s mainly because if I get myself caught, that’s one thing. But getting caught with you, I’m gonna get the beat down from my master _and_ yours.”

“I’ll just say I came on my own.”

That was a sincere enough promise, Hina Ka thought. 

“Okay, but you’re not wearing your robes.”

“But you’re wearing yours.”

“Because I never wear these, no one is gonna know who I am. But you wear yours everyday, so you have to pick something else out. You can pick something from my closet, but don’t stretch it out.”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. She never stretched any of Hina Ka’s clothes before. Hina Ka was just jealous of her rack. What a hater. But she went into the Chiss’s messy ass closet and grabbed the first thing she saw. She went in the corner and stripped out of her maroon dress and grey leggings and put on the new dark grey set with magenta trimming. Nothing she’d wear, but she wasn’t in the mood for digging any deeper into the pile of clothes.  
Hina ka looked at her from the reflection of the mirror.

“It looks cute I guess.” she dryly complimented. “Kinda dull but we don’t want to be recognized anyway.”

Ahsoka tugged at the skirt. It was tight right on her butt but then it flared a little at the bottom. She stepped in front of the mirror and checked herself out. It didn’t go much with her skin, but the fit itself was pretty nice.

“And I don’t know if we’re the same shoe size but you can _borrow_ a pair if they fit.”

“It’s fine, thanks.” Ahsoka said, not wanting to push her already slightly irritated friend. 

Hina Ka was putting on clear gloss while Ahsoka sat on her bed and waited to go. 

“Don’t embarrass me when we get there. I hope you know how to act in that kind of place. If anyone offers you anything, you say no. I’ll get you the drinks because frankly I’m going to be the only one you can trust there. And don’t leave your cup lying around. And don’t get too drunk because I’m not dragging you back, I'm serious. I will leave you there overnight until you sober up.”

“I know all this stuff.” Ahsoka replied exasperated. She wasn’t going to sit there and be treated like a child who never went out in the world.

“No, you really don’t. A lot of crazy shit can happen and people get away with a lot of stuff. And as much as you inconvenience and annoy me sometimes, if something happens to you tonight, I couldn’t forgive myself. So just cover your cup, don’t let anyone touch you, and stay close to me. Simple.” Hina ka put the cap back on her gloss and put it in her pocket. “Not trying to sound like a bitch but I don’t need you to learn the hard way like I did.”

There was a few seconds of silence as Hina Ka straightened up her makeup and such.

“How old are you again?”

“Eighteen.” Ahsoka answered.

“Oh, older than I remembered. Still have to sneak you in though. Let’s go.” she said as if she didn't have to slip past security herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foreplay I guess

Ahsoka felt anxious seeing so many clones with blue painted armour. Would they report back to Anakin that they saw her?

Hina Ka kept her on a tight leash the first hour. Ahsoka didn’t get to experience much besides a shot or two and a little dancing. The atmosphere was fun though, nobody cared what the next person thought of them, and everyone was genuinely having a good time. 

“I suggest not hanging out with any loans you work with.” Hina Ka shouted in her ear over all the ruckus. “Because a lot of them are fucking snitches believe it or not. Even if you’re cool with them, they still would technically have to tell your general.”

Ahsoka gave her a thumbs up so she wouldn’t have to raise her voice.

The togruta saw a hand come up behind Hina Ka and place itself on her shoulder. Her friend looked visibly annoyed before she turned around. She faced Ahsoka again with a troubled expression.

Ahsoka headed for the restroom and went in, leaning on the sink until Hina Ka collected her. She peeped four feet at the bottom of a stall, but decided to ignore it. The sounds were harder to drown out though.

Hina Ka came to get her a few minutes later.

“It was Cody, he’s so annoying. Tried telling me that he was gonna tell Obi Wan on me.”

“It took ten minutes just for him to tell you that?”

“Well yeah, I had to convince him not to.”

Ahsoka didn’t pry any further, she could sense the Commander’s presence on her.

“And your legion knows you're here so yay. They saw me getting scolded by Cody and were like ‘oh so that orange one must’ve been Tano’ so that’s fucking great. Your captain wants to see you by the way. Probably going to give you the same spiel I was given.”

Ahsoka’s heart thumped. What was Rex doing there? Was he a regular? The thought of him being a clubber made her feel a little differently about him. 

“But I think we can maneuver around them for the rest of the night, you don’t have to go to him.”

“No!” Ahsoka interjected a little too excitedly. “I’ll go see what he wants now and just get it over with.”

“Oh, I see. Gonna try and ‘convince’ him too?” 

Ahsoka went red. “No..I just wanted to say hi.”

“He’s not worth the lay, seriously. Don’t do it. Plus when I saw him, he was super drunk. I’ll be watching from the side lines anyway, I said I wasn’t leaving you alone.”

Ahsoka sighed. “Hina, just give me a few minutes.”

Hina Ka shook her head at her, but gave her the green light.

She walked out of the bathroom and Rex was standing right there like he was waiting. Hina Ka peered out the door and hid out of sight again. Ahsoka exhaled again, expecting she’d have a few seconds to mentally prepare for their encounter. 

“What’re you doing here?” he questioned.

Ahsoka didn’t like his disposition. He seemed scary, just a tad, and genuinely displeased that she was there. 

“Did she drag you here? You don’t have to do everything she says, you can say no. Now if you get in trouble, do you think she’s gonna stand up for you?”

“What? I asked to come. Don’t talk about Hina Ka like that. She’s a good friend.”

He really was drunk. He was leaning on the wall and he still had a bottle in his hand, and his eyes were barely open.

“Come with me.” 

Ahsoka followed him to a booth where they sat down next to each other. She placed her hands in her lap and waited for him to speak. Was she in trouble? She couldn’t really tell. 

“What brings you here?” he said calmly.

“Nothing. Just wanted a change of scenery.”

“So you come to one of the scummier places on the planet. Smart.”

Ahsoka sat still. What could she say?

She was _really_ at a loss for words when she felt his hand on her thigh. His fingers slipped past the hem. She looked him in the eyes as he smiled at her. He set his bottle down and caressed her face.

* * *

“I literally told you you’re not having sex with that drunk creep.” 

“Hina Ka, you have to listen. He put his hand on my leg and he was literally going to kiss me. I _want_ to do him so badly. I can’t even explain how badly I want to.”

“You can do better, he’s a captain, you’re the commander. Find a commander, one who isn’t drunk. Not this one though,” she patted Cody’s back.

“I regret even coming to you. I’m going to do it anyway.”

Hina Ka laughed. “You don’t have the spirit. You’re gonna wanna stop the second he starts taking off your clothes.”

“No I won’t! I’m going to screw him so well, he’s gonna forget about telling Anakin.”

“Okay, fine. Go ahead. But don’t come crying to me later about how you couldn’t do it.”

* * *

Ahsoka slipped back into the booth where she had left Rex. 

“Where’d you go?” he asked. 

“Had to use the bathr--oooh, okay I guess we’re starting.”

Rex’s hand was up her skirt again, squeezing her thighs as she decided to kiss him for the first time. It was quick as if it were done out of courtesy. Rex kissed her back with a bit more passion after she pulled away. Ahsoka placed her hands on his shoulders, bringing him in closer. She heard someone whistle at them though, and quickly stopped. 

“Are we really going to do this here?”

“It’s dark and no one’s paying us any mind.” he said as he tried to kiss her again. Ahsoka didn’t kiss back, as she was worried about being watched. In the corner of her eyes, she saw some of her troops glancing over, but quickly returning to their own business. 

Her gut felt weird, but she continued with him. She ran her hand against the flow of his hair and he stroked her lekku. She moaned into the kiss when he slipped his tongue past her lips. It was strange, but it made her core quiver. 

She undid his codpiece and that was about it, considering they were still in view. She set it on space next to her and began palming at his half hard groin. Rex reached down and pulled himself out all the way. He took her hand and set the pace that he liked to be stroked.

Ahsoka thought she’d get to savour or draw out their first sexual encounter, but it was apparent what the expectations were on his end. She tightened her grip a little as she continued to pump him. Her arm moving was probably very obvious to anyone looking in their direction. Rex pulled her grey skirt all the way up, revealing her bright red underwear. Her face flushed. She thought that when he would see them, he’d think she prepared and planned getting railed that night, by anyone. 

Their lips separated as he sat back and enjoyed her hand. His hand went to the back of her head, gently coaxing her to lower herself.   
Ahsoka looked around. Giving him head out in the open was a lot more risky than just an under the table hand job. But he seemed impatient as his hand became more forceful. She chose to slip under the table instead of troubling herself with back pain by sucking him off as they both sat.  
She had never done this before, but it was pretty self explanatory, right? You just put it in your mouth. 

She licked upwards from the base, earning her a gracious head pat. She took the whole thing and swirled her tongue around his cock before sucking him gently. She slipped her hand up her skirt and fingered herself to his low sounds. He grabbed her montrails and controlled her head, making her take his entire length. Ahsoka struggled to handle so much, but just as she felt herself about to gag, he pulled her off. Her spit still connected them. But her head was soon shoved back down on him. She sucked him harder. His legs became more tense around her. She rubbed her clit with her slick fingers, making her hum around him. His breathing became more erratic as time went on. Ahsoka felt her own body become tense as she felt her orgasm building up. She bobbed her head fast with the rhythm of her fingers and she moaned on his cock as she came. Her body trembled harshly, making her just have to ride it out as she couldn’t really move. 

As she finally relaxed, she went back to pleasing her Captain, thirstily lapping at his cock again. Rex tapped her shoulder, gesturing for her to come back up.

“That was great.” he said when she was sitting next to him. 

“Did you finish?” she asked, doubting how well she did.

“Not yet,” he said. Rex noticed the disappointed expression on her face. “But it’s good, that means I can still fuck you nice and thoroughly.”

“Alright.”


	3. Chapter 3

Rex had led her to behind the bar where it was much darker. Only one street light was on and it was flickering. Ahsoka didn’t even have the time to process her surroundings before Rex pressed her up against the building and began roughly kissing her. He was tugging her underwear down at the same time. A breeze hit her as her panties fell to the floor. His fingers stroked her wet slit, still very sensitive from her prior orgasm. Ahsoka guided one of his hands up her shirt to touch her breasts. He groped her and tweaked her nipples as he entered a finger into her, swiftly followed by another. He made a lewd comment about how wet she was, but it made her laugh more than it made her hot. 

Ahsoka, ready to move things along, took his cock out again and brought him closer. She circled her clit with the tip before Rex slid himself into her. He hoisted one of her legs up and began ramming into her eagerly with long strokes. Ahsoka wrapped both her legs around him and he held her up against the wall. They moaned into each other’s mouths as Rex thrust deep into her. He put his forehead on her as he began to speed up, wanting to watch her expressions of ecstasy. The way she took his cock so well amazed him. He pulled out of her and set her back on her feet. He turned her face to the wall and took one of her arms and put it behind her as a restraint and fucked her from behind. Rex held her still by the shoulder as he pleased her. The new position allowed him to go deeper. Ahsoka begged him to fuck her faster, and he did. He caressed her lekku from top to bottom, then sliding back down to grasp her hips. Ahsoka rutted against him, making him slam even deeper into her wet, tight cunt. Rex pulled her skirt all the way up and fondled her ass. 

“I’m gonna nut all over your pretty little face.” he said to her.

“Then do it.” she rolled her hips against him, making him stop to enjoy the view. He pulled out of her and turned her back to face him. The hand on her shoulder ushered her back down on her knees while he stroked himself erratically. The maintained eye contact drew him even closer. He held onto one of her montrails. Ahsoka stuck out her tongue and gently licked at his tip as he jerked his hard, throbbing length. 

“Fuck Commander.” he strained out. “You’re really good at this.”

Ahsoka smiled up at him before going back to licking at him. She grasped his balls lightly and circled them in her palm, edging Rex further. His cock twitched as he pumped himself even faster, leading him to cum in small spurts all over her face, some dropping onto her lap. Ahsoka took his cock back in her mouth and roughly sucked at it, making poor Rex shake. His hands were flat on the building, not being able to hold himself up from the overwhelming pleasure he was feeling. 

“Holy fucking shit..” he whined. He grabbed her montrails again and shoved his dick all the way down her throat, holding her in place. “Your mouth is like heaven.”

Ahsoka gave him a thumbs up, as she obviously couldn’t talk.

They stayed like that a few seconds more before Rex retracted. He slumped against the wall and slid down next to her.

“You have nut _all_ over your face.” he said. “Like a little glazed treat.”

Ahsoka wiped her face on her top. She wondered how mad Hina Ka would be at the stains. Probably would just let her keep it.  
“You were definitely worth the lay.” Ahsoka told him.

When she looked back over, he was lighting a cigarette. He took a drag and blew the smoke in her face, leaving her unamused.   
“Thanks,” he replied.

It was getting pretty awkward now, so Ahsoka up and left while he finished up. Rex watched her go back around, eyeing at her hips.

* * *

“What the fuck is _that_ ” Hina Ka asked, pointing at the familiar stains all over Ahsoka’s clothes. 

“You know.”

“Yeah but like, you couldn’t just get a towel? That’s so gross, I don’t even want it back when we go to the Temple.” Hina Ka dabbed at Ahsoka’s chin where she missed a spot.

“It’s so much. It must’ve been like a power hose. How was it? Did he get you off too?”

“It was really good, you lied to me. It was totally worth it. And I guess her sort of did.” she answered.

“You can’t ‘sorta’ cum, so I’ll take that as a no, making my statement still stand.” 

“Oh, just shut up and let me bask in my post-sex glow. I enjoyed it.”

“Good for you, friend. Good for you.”


End file.
